


without you

by xuxikr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon verse, M/M, a drabble really, inspired by recent events lol, markhyuck on a car ride home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxikr/pseuds/xuxikr
Summary: It’s Donghyuck that understands him the best, despite their obvious differences and the seemingly eternal squabble in the way that they interact with each other. Their relationship resembles a love-hate, a push and pull, but Mark knows there’s more love than anything.





	without you

There’s a faint light coming from the street lights that passes through the tinted windows of the car during the ride back to the dorm. The NCT Dream promotions have started and while Mark is glad to be able to promote with the dream members (for the last time), they’ve been awake since 5AM to get their hair and make-up done. Mark is just glad to be able to finally go back to his room and sleep.

The usually cramped car seats due to the number of their members is now oddly spacious, with just him and Donghyuck in the backseat while their manager drives them back home. Donghyuck looks peaceful, his light hair contrasts with the specks of rainbow that spreads through his fringe and the stream of streetlight highlights his features beautifully. He has his earphones on, head leaning against the window and Mark can’t help but wonder what’s on his mind.

Being in two units is a hard task, especially when both units are active at the same time. Today, they had a recording. Tomorrow, they’ll have another broadcast in the morning and a concert during the night. It’s tiring, exhausting. Every day is a struggle but in no way Mark is complaining, he likes his job and he knows that this is what he signed up for.

And after all, he has Donghyuck to go through it all with.

It’s Donghyuck that understands him the best, despite their obvious differences and the seemingly eternal squabble in the way that they interact with each other. Their relationship resembles a love-hate, a push and pull, but Mark knows there’s more love than anything.

There’s a bump in the road and Donghyuck’s head hits against the glass of the window with a faint thud. Donghyuck whines, rubbing his head and Mark can’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Donghyuck asks as he shoots him a glare, palm still pressed against the aching spot on his head.

Mark’s laughter dies down into a smile. “You. You’re funny.”

He sees the way Donghyuck’s nostrils flare up when he sighs, his lips pursed into a thin line as he closes the gap between them and sits next to him. “I’m tired, hyung.” Donghyuck says as his head finds the slot between Mark’s neck and collarbone to rest upon.

Mark swallows thickly. He can smell his cologne and his hair brushes against his cheek. Donghyuck is warm when he leans against him.

Usually, Mark shoves Donghyuck away but this time, he lets Donghuck rest against him.

He looks at Donghyuck and something tightens in his chest at the sight of him with his eyes closed, fully comfortable finding solace after a long day against Mark’s body. His eyes travel even further down, to the slope of his nose and to the hollow of his cupid’s bow. And then his lips.

Mark holds his breath when Donghyuck holds his hand.

Mark thinks he’s always cold, cold hands and shivers constitute his entirety and it’s Donghyuck that’s always warm, warm, _warm_. The mere press of his palm against his own has warmth spreading throughout his entire system. It runs from his chest up to his neck and scatters throughout his entire body. Donghyuck is warm. It’s only fitting that he’s named after the sun.

“Protect me from the bumps in the road, hyung.” Donghyuck says sleepily, his words slurring against each other as he nuzzles his face even further against Mark’s neck.

Mark lets out a nervous laugh but something in him wants to protect Donghyuck from all the bumps in the road.

Subconsciously does his hand come up to hold Donghyuck’s head secure against his shoulder, making sure that his head doesn’t bob up and down when finally falls asleep. Donghyuck hums appreciatively when Mark’s fingers massage his scalp in the process.

“Just sleep,” Mark begins and Donghyuck’s breathing steadies, “I’ll be here.”

Donghyuck is exactly 10 months and 4 days younger than he is, barely a year and yet Mark has always had the biggest urge in him to protect Donghyuck from all the bumps in the road, from all the obstacles they will face through the years, from all the hurt that he might experience through the long run of their careers.

Donghyuck has always been there for him, always assuring him whenever he feels insecure, always starting the shower of compliments when it comes to Mark doing the bare minimum. It’s Donghyuck that holds his hand, it’s Donghyuck that envelopes him in a hug on the days he needs it the most without even asking him to, it’s Donghyuck that showers him with the affection that he can’t help but get addicted to.

And Mark wants to be there for Donghyuck too.

Donghyuck begins to snore softly and Mark laughs to himself. “I’ll be here.”

People come and go, and Mark’s going to graduate from Dream when the year ends but the promise of his constant presence whispered in the confines of the company car will stay forever. He’ll be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> cc: [xuxikr](https://curiouscat.me/xuxikr)  
> twt: [@renduckie](https://twitter.com/renduckie)


End file.
